


Never Have I Ever

by pastelpunkdan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan - Freeform, Drinking, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpunkdan/pseuds/pastelpunkdan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil go out to Chris' house for a party. Things get out of hand when they get home. xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have I Ever

I could see the way he bit his lip, he was obviously nervous, and I felt really bad for bringing him here. I leaned over, pressing a soft hand to his shoulder for comfort. He quickly looked at me, a small smile replacing the frown that was on his face just a few seconds before. 

"We don't have to do this", I sighed, rubbing his shoulder a bit. He shook his head, looking down at the floor before looking back at me, his chest rising and falling. 

"I have to prove to your friends that I can be friends with them", he smiled, but sighed right afterwards. I moved closer to him, holding him again. 

"You don't have to prove yourself to anyone. I am fine with just going home", I replied. He shook his head again, releasing himself from my hold. 

"Lets go", he said, taking my hand. I sighed, but quickly followed him as he basically dragged me to the front door. 

Dan was just a few years younger than me, but he would always want to hang out with my friends from Uni. Not that I minded at all, but I just felt like he would be more calm and comfortable around people his age. 

He was still in high school, which made our friendship a bit harder. I knew he should have friends his age, but he would always tell me that he just didn't click with the students there. Something told me that was not what was going on. I would just let it go, though. Knowing that Dan just didn't want me knowing about his school life, and I was fine with that. 

I had a thing for Dan, okay, this thing I had for Dan was more than that. I think I loved him. 

We have known each other for so long, so why would i not love him? he was just perfect in every single way, and he completed me, well, that is what I believe anyways.

I don't even remember my life when I wasn't with him. My mind was just fill with things about Dan, not that I minded, anyways. 

We made it inside the building, which was basically one of my friends dorm room. He invited a few friends over just to hang out, and they just wanted me to come, but I had to beg them to invite Dan as well, which wasn't easy. 

I have decided to not tell Dan that they didn't want him coming. I knew it would hurt him, and I didn't want to see him like that, so I had just decided to keep that in the dark. 

We were at the door of my friends room when it opened. My friend, Chris, smiled at me, and then looked at Dan. He smiled at him as well, and let us in, the both of us sitting down on the couch. 

Chris didn't mind that Dan was a few years younger than us, which made that a bit better, but it was Chris' friends who minded, but we just never told Dan. 

The other friends came in, sitting down on Chris' roommates bed. They all stared at Dan, but stopped when i coughed awkwardly, suggesting we do something. 

"I've got it!", Chris yelled, and then got a bottle of alcohol.

"Never have I ever?", he asked, and all of the people nodded, expect Dan. 

I turned to him, furrowing my eyebrows. Dan leaned into me, whispering in my ear. 

"I don't know how to play", he sighed. I pulled away, smiling with fond as I explained the game. 

Chris set out some shot glasses, Dan staring at all of them with ease. We all sat around the table in the middle of the room, laughing a bit. 

"I think Dan should take down how many shots each person has had", one of my friends said. I turned to Dan, and I could see his shoulders slouch. 

"Yeah, is Dan even legal?", someone asked. Chris stared at his friends, and then turned to me. I nodded my head, and looked at Dan. 

"He is 18, he is fine", I said, and then turned to Chris. "It's not fair that he has to sit out", I continued. 

Chris agreed, telling everyone we will not take points. Dan looked at me and gave me a nod. I smiled, and we then started the game. 

Chris started, pouring the shots as he said his statement. 

"Never have I ever... had sex, he smirked. I shook my head, taking the shot. The rest of my friends took one, but when I turned my head, Dan just stared at his cup. I placed my hand on his knee, rubbing it a bit before one of my friends said his statement, Dan still not talking the shot. 

\---

Dan had taken a few shots, but it was for the most smallest things. I was a bit tipsy, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. 

It was my turn to say a statement, and I nodded my head, smirking. 

"Never have I ever dated a guy?", I smiled. Chris sighed, taking the shot a few seconds later, and Dan huffed, taking his. My eyebrows shot up in surprise. I never knew that about Dan, and we have known each other for years. 

Dan skipped his turn, not knowing what to say, and we ended up right at Chris again. 

This went on for hours, and soon everyone was very intoxicated. I sighed, looking at Dan. His fringe was just hanging off his forehead, and his brown eyes were so breathtaking. I got lost in staring at him, and the Dan turned his head in my direction, me moving my head awkwardly.

"Chris, I am going to head home with Daniel over here, okay", I smiled, taking dan's hand, intertwining our fingers. Dan moved himself away from me, making me frown. 

"I am just going to take him home", I heard Dan say, and I giggled. I could feel dan's hand on mine again and I smiled, following him outside of the room and into the long hallway. 

"Dan are you drunk", I asked, and then continued, "I can drive", i slurred. 

Dan turned around, and shook his head, smiling a bit. "Can I have the keys", he asked, and I sighed, handing them to him. 

We dragged me outside, placing me in the front seat while he took the drivers seat, driving us home to my apartment just outside of the uni grounds. 

We pulled up into the parking lot, and Dan helped me out of the car. I smiled at him, nuzzling against his arm as he pulled me to the doors. 

We made it to the elevator, Dan pulling me inside and he closed the doors, pressing my floor's button. 

When we made it to my apartment door, Dan sighed, and looked at me, a stern look on his face. 

"Where are the door keys?", he asked. I shook my head, and smirked. Dan sighed, placing his hand in my pockets only to find my keys. I jumped at his contact, a small fit of giggles pouring out of my mouth as he opened the door. I made my way inside, collapsing on the couch when I walked in. Dan was right behind me, laughing as he sat beside me. We sat in silence for a bit, and I liked how it took over the place. I though Dan was sleeping, but when I turned over, he was on his laptop, smiling as he moved his fingers across the mouse pad. 

"Dan", I asked, my voice muffled by the couch cushion. 

"Yes Phil", he said, placing his laptop on the table in front of us. I sat up, looking at his tan skin and brown eyes. 

"You never told me that you dated a guy", I sighed, and Dan looked at me wide eyed, turning to look the other way. 

"I honestly don't want to talk about it", he said. I nodded my head, a headache starting to settle in there. 

"You know you can tell me anything", I smiled. Dan looked at me, and sighed. 

"I'm bisexual", he said, and I giggled. Dan furrowed his eyebrows, confused. 

"What?", he asked. I shook my head, amused. 

"How have you not noticed that I am as well, Dan", I laughed. Dan chocked on his spit, and we both just stared at each other, clearly memorized by each others face. 

I leaned in, and Dan looked panicked, but I placed my hands over his, giving him reassurance. Dan nodded his head, and I quickly put our lips together. 

Dan was honestly a really good kisser, and I was quite surprised. The kiss was heated, and I grabbed at Dan's shirt, and he just kept his hands on the couch. 

His hands quickly came up to my chest, but i was surprised when he pushed away. I was hurt. Did Dan not like me the way I liked him? 

The worry ate at me, and I turned my head away, not knowing why I did what I did. 

"I'm so sorry, Phil. You are drunk. I should have never kissed you. I am taking advantage of you", he sighed, looking away. I couldn't handle being in the same room as him right now, and so I got up.

'I am going to go to bed", I said, I could feel Dan's eyes on me as I walked past him, and I sighed, knowing that I have ruined everything. 

I fell on my bed, letting the warmth of it take over my senses. I didn't even bother taking off my jacket and shoes as I fell asleep.

\---

The pounding in my head just wanted to wake me up, and I sighed, getting up to look around the room. I could hear footsteps around the apartment, and i became confused. I didn't really remember anything from last night. I remember going to campus with Dan to see Chris, but that was it really. I would of suppose Dan got a drive home from me, so the footsteps were making me anxious. 

I got out of bed, my headache growing. I groaned, and looked to the side of my table. A few tablets were laying there and a glass of water. I furrowed my eyebrows, taking the tablets and a few sips of the water. 

I got out of my bed, making my way towards the kitchen where my eyes were met with a pair of brown ones. I sighed in relief, walking into the kitchen to say hello. 

"Good morning, Phil. Are you feeling better?", Dan asked. I nodded my head a bit, My headache moving out of the way a bit. Dan nodded his head, moving into the lounge where i followed him. 

"What happened last night?", I asked. Dan looked at me with wide eyes, His eyes later travelling to look at the television that was on. 

"Nothing really. We just had a few drinks, that's it really", he sighed. I could tell something was wrong with him, but i couldn't put it together. He just seemed off. 

"Something else happened", I said, making Dan look back at me. I smiled, taking his hand in mine which was incredibly sweaty. 

"What happened", I asked. Dan sighed, moving his hand from mine as he wiped his eyes. I looked at him as he prepared to tell me what happened. 

"Well, you see... Last night", he started, but then a few tears fell from his eyes. "I am so sorry, Phil. I didn't mean to do it", 

"What are you talking about, Dan", I asked. Dan sobbed, looking at me as his eyes filled with mre tears. 

"We kissed", he simply replied. I looked at him with wide eyes, and I tried my best to make the memory reappear, but ti was like it never happened. 

"Please don't hate me", Dan said after a few minutes of me not responding. I quickly turned my head towards him, smiling. 

"I don't hate you", I said, and Dan looked at me, a soft smile on his lips. 

"Oh", was all he said. I laughed, and moved closer to him, grinning. 

"I didn't get to experience it, though", I replied. Dan gasped when I connected our lips, Dan smiling into the kiss. 

Dan was the first to move himself from me, and we both just grinned at each other. 

"Never have I ever fallen for my best friend", I giggled, getting up. 

"Where are you going?", Dan asked, puzzled.

"Well, I need to go get a shot, I have fallen for my best friend", I laughed. I was in the kitchen when I heard Dan's voice again. 

"Make that two shots", he yelled, and I smiled to myself.


End file.
